<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Asaf x AvivaSofia by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236811">Asaf x AvivaSofia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>avivasofia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:40:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Asaf x AvivaSofia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aviva turned the water off, grabbing her towel off the rack. She dried her hair vigorously before donning a comfy, oversize tee and a pair of sweats. She opened the bathroom door, and took a deep breath. A magnificent scent wafted up from the kitchen.<br/>
"Honey, what's for dinner?" She called out.<br/>
"Pasta!" Asaf replied.<br/>
"Again?" She groaned sarcastically, descending to the first floor.<br/>
"More specifically, chicken fettuccine a la fuente, my dear," he said in an awful French accent.<br/>
She laughed, taking a seat at the table. They had had their differences in the past, but the past 5 years of marriage had been a dream. The pair had finally reached a balance where the two of them felt perfectly happy together. Their fame and growth from TikTok, YouTube, Twitch, and social media had earned them a comfy lifestyle; three bedroom house, two cars, and basically a retirement fund at age 21. TikTok had gone under a long time ago, but their rise to stardom came from their YouTube and streaming careers. Aviva had branched out to being a girl gamer, spending hours a day on Discord and Twitch, getting paid simply to vibe. Asaf on the other hand, had become more of a TikTok YouTuber, posting funny skits with Frankie and other friends he'd made on the app, including Aviva. That was actually how they met. He contacted her randomly, asking if she'd be interested in joining a skit. Aviva had never responded faster to anything in her life. She had always found the comedy duo super funny, and also cute. They met up, shot the skit, and they exchanged numbers, all three of them.<br/>
Instantly, a lot of speculation came out about the skit, a ton of comments rolling in: "aviva, which one are you dating?", "aviva, which one is cuter?", "which one is hotter?", "did you smash?". Honestly, it was funny at first, but the meme started to become a reality. She had been texting the two of them pretty frequently, talking about everything under the sun. Eventually, she decided to go on a date with each. They were each so nice in their own way. Frankie was tall, handsome, chaotic, but respectful. He had lovely curly umber hair that always attracted her eyes. Asaf on the other hand, gave off more of a mellow frat boy vibe. But he was also respectful and chaotic like his friend. In a lot of ways, he made her feel like she missed out on college. Sure, she was definitely happier with her life now, and she wouldn't give it up for the world, but that didn't stop Aviva from feeling melancholy about never getting a college experience. Asaf assured her that she didn't miss out on anything. That college really was just more school in order to get a job, and that since she already had her dream job, it would've felt somewhat pointless to her. It always made her feel better about it. Asaf was also taller than Frankie , and although that didn't mean that much to her, it still meant a slight something. After the dates, there was a clear "winner" to her. She could see herself with Asaf . She wanted to be with Asaf. Frankie understood, a little hurt but recovered quickly, supporting the two in their relationship without being imposing. The new couple also promised not to leave him out of everything, except for their actual one on one dates.<br/>
Their dates were pretty casual stuff, getting food, catching a movie, or just staying in. For the most part, they didn't get recognized, and if they did it was usually by respectful fans, who had a quiet fangirling moment, would ask for a pic, then let them go on their way. Asaf always stood up for them though in the few cases where it wasn't like that though. There was one particularly bad case where this guy would not leave them alone, flirting with Aviva right in front of Asaf. She looked up to him for help, and he gave her an angry smile, then stood directly between the two, firmly stating that he had overstayed his welcome. The guy tried to protest, but Asaf's face had contorted in a protective "don't fuck with me, I have the power of God and anime on my side" kind of way, so he just silenced himself and went on his way. Aviva remembered that moment fondly, since Asaf had seemed so incredibly hot when he was protective of her. After their date, she told him, blushing, that he was really hot when he got protective of her. He was honest.<br/>
"I mean, you're my girlfriend, right? It's my job to make sure you're safe."<br/>
She smiled, then suddenly kissed him then. That was their first kiss. Which turned into their first fuck. Which ended with a lovely cuddle session where she snuggled into the comfort of his strong arms. From then on, their lives became full of sex. Asaf had apparently been holding back for a long time, and all that restraint came out once she opened up her legs. There was one argument they had over zodiac signs, which, looking back, was kind of stupid of them to get so heated about. She had gotten distraught because after looking at her compatibility chart, she had low compatibility, low sex, and only medium communication with Asaf, who was a Aquarius. Asaf had gotten offended a bit, that she was saying that they weren't a good match for each other. He felt like at that point in their relationship, they had proven to be an exception, but she kept mentioning it to him, and he didn't feel like some chart should have as much sway in their relationship. At one point, on a particularly bad day, he had an outburst yelling, "why the fuck does the chart mean so much to you?" Aviva had never really had Asaf scream at her before, so she became pretty reserved, avoiding him for a while. He felt bad about it, showing up at her house with some food and flowers. She went to the door, peered through, and opened it just a sliver.<br/>
"Hey, um, I'm sorry about the other day." He said. "I just got super annoyed and I didn't mean to take it out on you. I know that zodiac stuff is pretty important to you, and I respect that."<br/>
She opened the door more, crossing her arms and pouting. "Never yell at me again."<br/>
Asaf hung his head a bit and scratched the back of it. "Yeah, won't happen again. Next time I'll just tell you how I feel in a better way."<br/>
She uncrossed her arms and spread them wide. Asaf embraced her, and the two grew closer, both physically and emotionally. They spent the rest of that day in her house, binge watching Netflix and indulging in the chocolates he brought her. She put the flowers with those that were already in one of the vases in the kitchen. They ended the day in her bedroom, having reconciled and thankful they could enjoy each other like they had before. As time went on, they eventually moved in together in their own place. They were happy together, and the comfortable lifestyle of working at home suited the pair.<br/>
Aviva smiled remembering it all. Asaf cocked his head at her, confused.<br/>
"What're you all smiley about?"<br/>
"Oh, nothing," she took the last bite of her meal and got up, walking over to him. "I think I know what I want for desert now though."<br/>
"Oh?" Asaf's ears perked up and he scarfed down the rest of his meal, licking his lips. "I think I know what I want too."<br/>
He picked her up like a princess and leapt up the stairs, with her giggling the whole way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>